1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for elevating a limb of a body, which elevation is primarily used as part of the curative process for a limb that has been sprained or fractured or which suffers from a disease such as gout, arthritis, varicose veins, edema, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional means for accomplishing such suspension utilizes a cable attached to the limb and then running across an elevated pulley. This process is so cumbersome that it is difficult for the patient, himself or herself, to adjust the suspension cable. Furthermore, the pulley generally allows very little freedom of lateral (as opposed to vertical and longitudinal) movement, ie., movement is substantially restricted about the yaw axis. Similarly little longitudinal movement can be attained.
A number of inventions have, however, been patented for accomplishing the requisite suspension by supporting the limb on a sheet of material, preferably fabric. Other related patients apply to devices that are not intended for the support of a limb but could be so utilized.
These prior inventions, however, fall into three categories.
The first category includes patented devices where the sheet could become dislodged from the supporting base relatively easily. Composing this category are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,630,288; 2,722,692; 3,742,532; and 5,111,808.
Patents within the second category are those covering devices where the sheet cannot be removed from the supporting base. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,195,917 (One of two sheets utilized in the device of this patent can, however, be removed.); 2,244,440; 2,785,418; 2,834,032; 3,294,451; 3,430,956; and 4,544,203.
Devices within the third category of patents secure the sheet to the supporting base built do so in a manner which would require a substantially long time wither to remove or to install the sheet. This third category is composed of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,020,262; 2,735,480; 3,066,322; 3,086,225; and 3,472,224.